Salt 'N Burn Me (Wincest)
by CrowleysDemon
Summary: Salt burns an open wound, what could possibly happen if your wounds were deeper? More than that, what if they were yelling and clawing at you to make a move. Lusting for a touch of another being is only human nature, right? What if your human nature dug deep causing an open wound? And that wound was only getting bigger and causing more pain as the truth was revealed.
1. Cannibals and Temptations

"Please s-stop..." He begged, his dark brown eyes filled with tears-looking closely you could see he was blind in his left eye. But that didn't matter. He raised his hands up to cover his face, squeezing his eyes shut. "P-Please don't h-hurt me. I-I was only looking for f-food..." He whimpered, backing up against the brick building. The poor man was caught between two brick buildings; and a very angry shop-owner. Who didn't take kindly to stealing and seemed not to care if someone was starving to death.

The shop owner-an older man with dark grey hair, almost black. His hair slicked back with some type of hair gel-sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, his hands were stained with blood. Animal blood in fact. He was a butcher. Shaking his head he turned around, "I don't like it when people steal from me. I'm trying to make a living, not trying to lure every fucking homeless person to my shop. Got that?" He snapped, growling at the homeless man. His fists clenched so hard his knuckles had turned white. The homeless man nodded. "Now get! Get you stupid piece of trash!" He shooed the man away, glaring. The man scrambled to his feet hurrying off down the alleyway and disappeared around the corner.

The butcher sighed significantly; treading back through the back door. He slammed it, turning around to his produce. A frown plastered on his face. "Stupid damn hobos.." He cursed, picking up a steak knife. He angrily stabbed it into the first piece of meat he had saw. Which happened to be a human skull. He knew they weren't regular hobos-they were werewolves. Werewolves that had no pack and had no experience hunting. And he wasn't going to help them. No, the last time he had helped a stray mutt it stuck around and attacked him when he wouldn't feed him.

He pulled the blade out watching the Crimson liquid drip onto the metal tray. "Hmm it seems I may need to get more produce," He smirked evilly, "Time to go shopping."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

This case was all to familiar, people going missing. Sometimes pets, such as dogs and bigger animals like ponies. Both Winchesters agreed to stick together; not wanting to become someone's dinner or appetizer. But didn't they only eat animals? Well they didn't know so it was a good idea to stick together.

The two brothers sat in the front seat of the impala, Sam reading on his laptop. Probably looking up something about the case. While Dean was sitting beside him happily eating a burger, his glowing Emerald eyes flickered over to his little brother. "Dude, you sure you're not hungry?" He arched an eyebrow offering his other burger to sam. Sam shook his head-not taking his eyes off the screen-he pushed the burger away. Dean sighed, "Come on, Sammy. It's been almost two days since you've eaten a full meal. You gotta eat something." He frowned offering the burger to him again.

"I'm good," Sam replied, still not reading his eyes off the screen. He suddenly looked up, "Hey get this, three people have gone missing in a small town in Ohio. All were last seen walking downtown by the library. Not only that, there have been strange disappearances of animals." He stopped gazing at his brother; rolling his eyes he pushed the burger away again.

"I'm not gonna listen until you eat," Dean smirked, not moving his hand. He kept the burger in the air waving it in front of Sam's face. The youngest Winchester slapped his hand away, knocking the burger out of his grip. He smugly looked at him. "Not gonna listen." Dean promptly took another bite of his food. Holding the burger up once again.

"If you don't stop I'm going to poison your pie," Sam blinked, growing irritated. He stared at his brother waiting for his reply. When Dean dropped his foot and leaned over trying to shove a fry down his throat, "You jerk! Stop it!" Sam exclaimed pushing Dean away.

"Aww come on you're not allergic to salt, just eat it. I'll shove it down your throat." Dean grinned playfully.

"Jerk," Sam scoffed.

"Bitch." The eldest Winchester chuckled-his burger in one hand -he threw the car in drive then began steering with his free hand. "This whole looking after one another would work a whole lot better if you would listen. Like eating, eating is important. And drinking, not my type of drinking but water and juice or whatever. When was the last time you drank something, Sam?" He inquired concerned about his little brother.

"I-I...it doesn't matter. I'm fine, Dean. I'm not dying, okay?" He looked over at his brother noticing how his jaw clenched at the choice of his words. He couldn't take his eyes off Dean's jaw, it wasn't until Dean spoke up he finally snapped out of it.

"You know how I am. I'm worried about you, Sam. You need to at least take a bite of burger or something. It's my job to look after you." He sighed, raising an eyebrow at Sam. He noted how sam was gazing at him but said nothing, "Alright we're about two minutes away from the motel. Once we're there why don't we order something. I'll let you pick." He smiled playfully punching his brother's arm. Sam shook his head rolling his eyes, turning his gaze out the window. Watching buildings and people fly by-was it cannibalism again? The thought made him shiver. How could someone eat another human being?

The Youngest Winchester suddenly turned to Dean, "You can go ahead and order whatever. Surprise me." He smiled as they pulled into the parking lot in front of the motel. He gathered his laptop, charger and the cell phones heading to rent a room out. Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam had already scurried off to the front desk. He huffed climbing out of the driver seat, slamming the door. Kind of aggravated with everything's that's been happening.

Silently he flipped through the keys finding the one that opened the trunk and opened it up-grabbing the duffle bag he froze. His Emerald eyes moving to the amulet lying between the salt and his homemade EMF reader. A frown plastered on his lips-his eyes glued to the object. After he had thrown the necklace out he went back for it. It was after sam was asleep; he felt bad for throwing it out and he knew he couldn't leave it. So he went back, snatching it out of the garbage.

"I'm worried about you Sam..." Dean breathed picking up the amulet, it dangled from his fingers.

"Hey, you coming?" Sam came walking around the corner, his hands empty. His eyebrows were knitted like he was suspecting Dean of doing something he shouldn't be. Dean nodded quickly shoving the amulet in his jeans pocket. He shut the trunk and walked to their room-Room 204. Sam came to a stop waiting for his brother to catch up, once he did he handed Dean their room key. "They said the TV might not work, I guess it's not a big deal."

"Great," Dean huffed, frowning. He unlocked the door kicking it open, making his way inside he threw his things down onto the bed.

"It was either this room with a half working TV or the room with bad piping." Sam pipped in shutting the door behind him. "Remember the last room we took up, had spiders. Those Nasty buggers wouldn't stay away from the bag." He chuckled plopping down on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah I remember. It's not like I could forget that easily. It was only a month ago," The eldest winchester let out a long sigh before pausing, "So this case, what all do you know?"

"Only a little, nothing big or extraordinary. Three people go missing around the same location, animals go missing. Parts of them could be found in dumpsters around the city. But other than that I got nothing." Sam huffed catching his breath finally, throwing himself back into the not-so-homey-bed.

"Werewolf maybe?" Dean arched an eyebrow in interest.

"Werewolves don't take the whole person, they eat the heart. I've never heard of one taking a whole person. Animals going missing makes sense." Dean nodded in agreement watching his younger brother, his jaw clenched with the sudden urge of running his hand across Sam's chest just to see what it would feel like.

"Guess so. Anyways I'm going to grab a couple Z's then we can order some food." He spoke up, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, don't sleep too long I might just have to take the impala out for a spin." He joked chuckling.


	2. A Long Line Of Problems

Knives easily sliced through skin, it was just as easy as walking or talking. Though when a knife grew dull that was when the fun began, he would tie them up, pinning them down as he sliced open their delicate skin. Listening to them struggle and try to scream. The gag in their mouth made it impossible for any noise to slip though, their eyes glazed over with fear. Like a deer in the headlights. He loved it.

Loved it more than anything. But when people began searching for those who have gone missing he grew paranoid. Taking caution of his every move. But that didn't keep him from doing what he loved. No, he kept on taking victims in. One by one more and more people went missing. It continued for days; he'd gotten so good at it he'd stopped taking helpless animals off the street. But eventually he slipped up-like every crimminal does in their life time.

One tiny mistake with a knot may have well cost him his entire life, he had no other choice but to pack up and move on until the law caught up with him. The wolves would follow not that far behind-they were like his personal body guards. Only stronger and faster. Keen senses. Two days later he was in an completely different town.

Ready to take his next victim, only this time he was going to make sure they wouldn't slo through his grimy fingers.

•••••••••••••••••••••

"Four more victims, all under the age of thirty." Sam grumbled as he continued to read, his dark eyes moving over the paragraph. Stopping to look over a picture of an older woman with long blonde hair. Her lips were covered in Crimson red lipstick, wrinkles around her eyes each time she smiled. Something in her eyes said she saw something that changed her. It was just the way she was looking at the camera, "Huh."

"What?" Dean asked finally, glancing over at his brother quickly. His Emerald eyes quickly flickered back to the empty old Ohio backroad.

"Someone survived." Sam said, he was rather surprised that someone had gotten out of that hell hole. From what he had read the person or creature taking people hadn't slipped up until now. Their tracks were invisible. No one knew what they looked like or where they were.

"Really? Well who? Don't leave me hanging." Dean shifted in his seat getting comfortable, taking a deep breath of the country air. The purr of the impala made the man smile happily.

"Cassidy Rule, 32. It is said she ran into a police station covered in her own blood and feces. Her clothes were torn up and gashes that had been rounded to at least 1 to 2 1/2 inches deep in her arms, legs and stomach." Sam explained, his eyebrows knitted as he continued reading. The case sounded more and more like a supernatural creature but he wasn't quite sure yet. Surely, he remembered those cannibalistic hillbillies back at that farm. They liked hunting down their prey before they ate it-he wasn't saying that the thing was eating these people. But it definitely was having its fun.

"What, so some sadistic son of a bitch is snatching people up to use them as carving wood? Wow, that's...thats..."

"Fucked up." Sam finished, folding up the newspaper. He threw it onto the dash.

"I was going to say that but...yeah it's messed up," Dean sighed pictures of what those people had went though flashing through his mind. It made him shiver-not the being carved like a tree-but eating someone. Cannibalism made almost everyone cringe. It was horrible. The thought of a human being eating another was...well fucked up. "Come on, dude." Dean reached over snatching the paper off the dash, he threw it into the backseat with Sam's laptop.

"It's just paper, relax." Sam let a low chuckle leave his lips, turning his head to look out the window. An old white barn passed his view, from how it looked he would say it was built maybe over twenty years ago. The woods was worn away and broken in some places. Birds breaking away the woods to get inside where it was dry. "Obviously he's hiding in plain sight since he's getting all these victims. Maybe he's a doctor, psychiatrist or even a chiropractor."

"They. We don't know if they're male or female. Anyone could be a monster Sam." Dean corrected turning down an dirt road. They passed several farms and corn fields before the impala hit a bump and was back on solid road. "Man I do not get Ohio and all its backroads."

"We should be coming up on the town in about twenty minutes or so," The youngest winchester glanced over at his brother. Watching him visibly shift in his seat, looking anywhere but Sam. It was odd at first when Sam noticed how uncomfortable Dean got when silence arose between them. But he always shoved it away. Thinking it was nothing. But the subject always came to mind when silence grew. Sometimes he caught Dean staring at him or taking a few side looks. It was nothing really to take in, just a few glancing and nothing more.

"Bingo," Dean broke the silence hitting the wheel; making a left turn into a parking lot. Sam hadn't even noticed they were in a town yet until now. Man, it was a bigger town than he thought. Small businesses were on each side of the road, more than 60 people roaming the streets. The brothers hadn't expected a small state like this to have this many people in a town so far out. The two climbed out of the impala shutting the doors in sync. Sam shot his brother a look hearing him murmur under his breath; something about cow crap and the country.

"Cassidy's boyfriend works at a candy shop, should be easy enough to find in a town like this." Sam spoke up smiling a little, he walked with Dean down the sidewalk. Dean couldn't help but wonder why didn't he park closer to the candy shop. Then the thought hit him. Well you don't want to see a car with two grown men sitting outside a candy shop. He huffed pushing the glass door open, a medium size sticker on it said the store's hours.

Monday: 12-530  
Tuesday: 12-530  
Wednesday: 12-6  
Thursday: 12-6  
Friday: 10-6  
Saturday: 10-8  
Sunday: Closed

Sam squinted his eyes trying to adjust to the loss of brightness of the sun, he glanced around the store amazed by how much candy there really was. His eyes stopped at the sight of black liquorish, making a disgusted look. That was until a male in about his early thirties cleared his throat, "May I help you two, gentlemen?" He asked, he had short spiked up black hair. Glistening blue eyes like Castiel and was fairly built. His name tag was labeled: Derek. In big bold lettering.

"Ahhh yes, I am agent Allison and this is my partner Agent McCall. We're here with a couple questions about your sister," Dean smiled softly as he spoke, pulling out the FBI badge. Derek sighed clenching his fists as if to keep himself calm.

"What do you want to know?" Derek huffed obviously annoyed but didn't show any sign of fighting back. A certain look in his eyes had the word animal written all over it. He leaned up against the wooden counter, his gaze on the two older males.

"She went missing right after work, correct?" Sam questioned, Derek nodded in advance. "Did she say where she was going?"

Derek shrugged, "Cassidy always went to her friend Lydia's house. They were always hanging out. Never a day they don't. I don't see why anyone would want to hurt her," Dean's eyes glued to the man's face watching his expression change over and over. Seeing if there was a hint if he was lying any. "Here, I'll give you two her address. That's all I know." Derek swiped a pen off the counter scribbling the address on a notepad before tearing it off and handing it to Sam.

Sam smiled nodding at the man, he spun around in search for his brother. Only to see Dean holding two bags of black liquorish. Dean smiled, "What? It tastes like heaven." He quickly paid for them following after Sam back to the impala.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

The two brothers sat around in their motel room, well Dean was sitting around eating the ton of liquorish he decided to buy. While Sam was doing all the researching as usual. Trying to figure out why that Derek man was lying about his girlfriend, of course Sam knew he was lying. Just by watching his eyes, he wouldn't look directly at Sam. He'd look anywhere else but him. Dean stared at the ceiling as it threw a small rubber ball at it, catching it and then throwing it again. Munching down on the candy. "I'm telling you he wasn't lying. How the hell would you even know?" Dean grumbled hoping his brother would just give up and wouldn't be so damn stubborn all the time.

"He **was** lying. Two days after Cassidy was taken to the hospital she magically got up and walked out. Wounds gone, but," Sam held up a finger singling he wasn't done speaking, "She's no where to be found. So he was hiding something. Something big."

Dean say up setting the small purple ball on the bed beside him, "Well. Maybe she's a banshee or something else that goes bump in the night." Dean suggested, his Emerald eyes flickered across his brother's face. "You got a uhhhh hair right there.." He pointed at a loose hair on Sam's cheek, "Here I'll..." He plucked it off his face smiling a little. Sam shivered at the feeling of Dean's finger tips skimming against his face.

"Maybe. But we won't know until we find her. And the person or creature that's doing this," Sam closed his laptop not daring to look at his brother. The touch of Dean's fingers against his skin made him oddly uncomfortable but another part of him was lusting for more. He wanted more. It was stupid. He sighed moving the laptop and books to the floor; cleaning his bed off so he had room to sleep. Dean watched Sam, eyeing his muscular arms, wondering when in the hell that happened. He really hadn't noticed until right then and now.

 _Wow,_ Dean thought _, puberty hit him right in all the places._

That was when his mind began to wander _:_

 _Sam snatched Dean up roughly by his hair, yanking him into the motel room. Shoving him back against the wall, lips pressing together without hesitation. It didn't take long for the eldest Winchester to get excited, he growled playfully into the kiss, his hands moving up Sam back to give his hair a gently tug. "Huh, you like that don't you? What am I saying, of course you do." Sam whispered against Dean's lips, grinning. His hands moved under Dean's shirt slowly pulling it over his head._

Dean was awoken from his current fantasy by a pillow hitting him square in the face. He shook his head, shock on his face, "Dude you were staring at me like you stare at pie." Sam snorted rolling over onto his back. He now only had one pillow to sleep with. Dean's face turned bright red.

"Shut up," Dean threw the pillow back at his brother, hitting him square in the face. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam smirked sitting up, his eyes full of mischief. "Anywho, I'm going to catch some sleep before I end up staying up all night." Dean glanced at the clock, it read: 3:25AM. Wow was it really that late? Damn. Dean smiled climbing under the covers, slipping his shirt off.

"Night Sammy."

"Night, Dean."


	3. Monster Beneath The City

**3 am**

It was early when he woke up, tossing and turning in his bed. Unable to sleep for some odd reason. Like someone was watching him or something was wrong with him. He couldn't get the thought out of his head, no he remembered the taste of demon blood. How the Crimson liquid felt when it ran down his throat, burning like the sun on asphalt. He remembered it running down his chin dripping onto his newly bought jeans-not caring if they were stained or not.

 _He couldn't get the thought out of his head._

Sam tried to shrug off the thought rolling over in the not so comfortable motel bed, he looked over at Dean through the darkness. Seeing how his older brother was mumbling and groaning in his sleep. Like he was having a nightmare of some sort. He squinted leaning closer trying to make out what he was saying-but it was faint. He huffed his eyes moving to the motel windows, they were dim with the headlights of passing cars. He watched them for a while before rolling over, catching a glimpse of something (or someone) standing in the corner of the room.

 _"You should've just left it alone,"_ The dark figure hissed, from what Sam could tell the being (not knowing if it was human or supernatural) had short spiky hair and glowing yellow eyes. When they shifted a growl rumbled in their chest; it sounded like something out of a horror movie. But this was real. _"You stupid hunters are always messing everything up. Guess the boss will take care of you. Oh but you already know him, well know of him."_ There was a deep chuckle before silence fell in the room.

Sam's heart pounded against his chest; like it was going to leap out at any moment. His dark eyes scanned the room looking for the figure. Nothing. He sighed in relief laying back in bed. " _Guess again, little Winchester."_ A voice hissed in his ear, before he could yell for Dean a hand clamped over his mouth and a quick blow to the head made darkness descend upon him.

•••••••••••••••••

"Did you fucking think I was joking when I said don't harm the ingredients?" A raspy voice hissed, there was a loud thud followed by more cursing. "The meat will be too tender. And where's the other one?" He questioned already rather upset with his associate. "Derek?" The dark figure stepped forward rubbing his head from where he was whacked.

"I could not retrieve him, sir. I'm terribly sorry. It wasn't supposed to-"

"Of course it wasn't supposed to fucking happen like this! I've had this planned for months and when an opportunity comes around you fuck it up!" The unknown being exclaimed, a growl climbed up his throat. His cold expression soon soften when his eyes moved over to look over sam. Grazing his fingers across his smooth cheek to get a feel of how he would cook. "Ohhh yes, he's a good one. Stubborn he is." He turned around seeing how Derek was still there, with a sudden outburst he chucked a wooden spoon towards the male. "Go get him!"

Sam groaned under his breath, his nose wrinkling at the familiar smell of death. He jolted awake at the feeling of fingers grazing across his cheek, "Where the hell am I? Where's Dean?" His eyes flickered to the person/creature standing before him-so innocent but so deadly.

"Steady now, wouldn't want you to get all worked up over nothing. Your brother is on his way, I assure you everything is going to be alright." The male before Sam spoke softly as if he was trying to lure him into a trap. But no he wasn't going to be the deer in the headlights. He was going to be the tiger in the bushes.

The youngest Winchester glanced around the small lit up room, it was under the city. Why hadn't Dean and him think of that? Muck and grime covered the walls and ceiling, the occasional squeak of a mouse or rat cause him to jump. His dark eyes moved to the walls, catching glimpse of chains-bloodied chains. He jerked his attention away, "S-Sammy? Sam?!" Dean's panicked voice echoed down the corridor, Sam could hear him kicking and fighting back against Derek. Derek would have to be pretty damn strong to keep Dean still. Even Sam had an issue with keeping Dean still when they got into fights.

A faint shadow(s) danced across the wall, Sam could already tell which one was Dean and which was Derek. Upon Rounding the corner Dean finally stopped fighting. His usually clear face had claw marks, one running across the left side of his face. A bruise had already began to form around his neck; Looking closely you could see the outline of fingers-a hand. Derek jerked Dean backwards when he tried to run towards Sam; growling warningly. That's when it clicked into Sam's thick skull.

"Werewolves," Sam whispered, shock on his face, "You're a werewolf." He glared at Derek who was chaining Dean down to the chair next to Sam. A thin smirk painting across the man's features. He jerked the chain to make sure it was properly locked-not wanting what happened to Cassidy to happen to either of the brothers. "It wasn't a blade...it was nails." Sam whispered to himself looking down. Dean let out a soft groan at how tight the chains were.

"You know, you could've just waited until I had a full nights rest. Then kidnap us. Now I'm just pissed off," Dean huffed, quite annoyed he had been awoken to someone trying to choke him out. For once in his lifetime he hadn't had the gun under his pillow-duh he was sidetracked by Sam. The eldest Winchester glanced over at his brother.

The man/creature chuckled-a spine chilling chuckle you would hear in a horror movie. "Always making smart remarks," He shook his head spinning around to face Dean, his ancient eyes filled with Mischief. His left eye was a glossy silvery white color. Meaning one thing; he was blind in it. "Tell me, do you know what this is?" He held up a small vile with dark liquid sloshing around inside. Both brothers squinted trying to figure out just what it was.

"No," They said in unison. Dean yanked at the chains growling in annoyance. Earning a kick in the shin from Derek.

"Good, it's for later." He twirled the small vile between his fingers, setting it down on a small wooden table. "Derek did-"

"Derek killed his own, his own flesh and blood. You see, I know this because of the look in his eyes. The look of a trained killer," Dean's rough tone echoed through the almost empty area. Derek mumbled something under his breath about soldiers and John Winchester.

"But you have the same look," The male spoke up, his fingers sliding over a blade. A freshly sharpened one-it glistened brightly. He slid it off the table holding it up, "I can see it in your eyes; I don't have to have two eyes to figure it out." He smirked softly his footsteps moving towards Sam. Sam tensed up eyeing the nicely cleaned blade but said nothing. Knowing what was coming next. "Didn't your parents ever teach you manners? Never interrupt, _boy_." The words came off his tongue like venom.

With a quick moment the blade had sunk into Sam's thigh, the winchester threw his head back. Yelling a quick, " _Fuck_." Before his gaze fell back on the man. The being chuckled twisting the blade around and around, slicing through the flesh easily. The wound growing with each turn. Until he hit bone. Sam hissed in pain, yelling for him to stop. His jaw clenched.

" _Sam_!" Dean yelled, struggling in his seat, rocking the chair back and forth. Trying to break free. Derek snatched him by his hair growling.

'Stay still or the same will happen to you if you don't shut up.' Derek hissed in his ear, letting go of his hair. Dean took a deep breath trying to keep himself calm-but it was hard to when he heard Sam yelling in pain.

Finally the man pulled the blade out, Sam's dark blue jeans discolored with blood. He smirked like he was confident with his work, "Don't interrupt. It will only make this more _fun_ for me."

••••••••••••••••••

 _"Please just leave me alone," She begged, her arms shook as her body began to go into shock. The wounds hadn't healed, no they couldn't heal. Her eyes flickered up to her attacker-her boyfriend Derek. It wasn't his fault and she knew it. He was being controlled by this man. She didn't know his name she's only seen him a couple times but there was nothing she could do to stop him._

 _She really tried, everything. It was like he was brainwashed._

 _"You should have left it alone and I wouldn't have to do this," Derek's harsh words caused her to stumble down the sidewalk. Her legs carrying her as fast as they could, "Cassidy...Cassidy..." He growled, his eyes glowing a brilliant goldish yellow. She swallowed hard._

 _"I was trying to-" Derek swung his hand, back handing her. His claws slicing her cheek open, he snarled. Showing her his fangs._

 _"You were going to turn us in! Do you know how much I've worked to come this far?" He tilted his head picking her up by her shirt collar. She shook her head quickly, stating she hadn't known anything up until a few weeks ago. Derek scoffed, "Of course you don't."_

 _Just then a loud howl erupted from the south, loud enough to come from a fairly large animal. The man smirked down at his girlfriend, "Looks like they want me back, they'll be happy I brought a treat."_

 _Cassidy could only attempt to swallow the lump in her throat, but it seemed it wasn't going away._

 _As he dragged her down underground she took one last look at the nights sky._

 _Not knowing when she would see it again._


	4. Happy Go Lucky Juice

Fuck, The eldest Winchester thought as the loud squeaking of iron doors echoed the hall. The forth time today! What the hell did they even want with Sam? He held his head in his hands as he sat on the broken bed they had given him. It was like sleeping on rocks, he'd much rather be sleeping on rocks at this rate. With a quick puff of his cheeks he inhaled then exhaled, the smell of blood filling his nostrils. Two minutes passed before he moved, when he did he walked up to the cell door and pressed his face against the rusty bars. Trying to catch glimpse of what was going on on the outside. The only thing he had caught was the words: 'Blood, High, victim' and then worse of all 'Sam'. He hadn't even processed the words before he was banging against the door-practically throwing himself at the damn thing.

With his shoulder throbbing and probably bruised he threw himself the sixth time at the door, but someone flung it open and he ran straight into someone. He had to admit they were built, it was like running into a wall. Very unpleasant. Slowly his emerald eyes flickered up to meet the person's gaze, it was like a new found flame. "Hey sorry budd-" Dean held his hands up in defense but the male had already snatched him by his neck, the only thing the Winchester got out was a small noise as he was dragged out of the cell and down the hall. If he was held this way any longer he would pass out. Any minute now.

Any minute now.

Luckily enough he hadn't passed out, instead he found himself being thrown into a dark cell. The hair on the back of his neck stood up-an uneasy feeling pooling in his stomach. He climbed to his feet extending his arms out to see if there was anything hiding in the darkness.

"D-Dean...?" There was a faint whisper, the eldest Winchester about jumped out of his skin. 'Sammy?' Was all he had to say before rushing to his brother's aid. He found Sam sitting in an old iron fold up chair, legs open wide, head low. As he drew closer the smell of blood grew stronger and stronger. What the hell? What did they do, Dean thought a growl climbing up his throat. It had never occurred to him how possessive of his little brother he was. Not until now that is. Kneeling down he placed a hand on Sam's cheek, slapping him to wake him up.

"Hey? Sammy? What the hell did they do to you man?" Dean inquired peeling Sam off the chair, he lugged the big moose over onto a small bed helping him sit down.

Sam let out a groan rolling his head to the side, he lifted up his left arm. Pointing to his right arm. There was a small bumps from where needles had been inserted. Dean ran his fingers across them, not realizing how uncomfortable it made his little brother. "Ahh hell they injected you with something. Venom of some sort?"

Sam shook his head.

"Poison?"

He shook his head again.

"Medicine?" Dean knew the answer to that, no. A lump formed in his throat as he came up with the most logical answer, " **Demon blood**..?" His eyes were glued to Sam's form.

Sam nodded slowly, his eyes drifting shut. Dean stood up immediately spinning around and punching the wall. The room was roughly only about ten feet wide and twelve feet tall. A hand wrapped around his wrist keeping him from doing any further damage to himself. It was a shocker but Sam pulled Dean into his chest embracing him into a tight hug. "It'll be alright Dean. We can-" Dean cut Sam off pulling out of the hug-he could've swore he heard Sam make a whining noise of some sort.

"No it is not okay, okay? You've got demon juice running through you! They're not going to let you detox Sam! Remember last time? You were blabbing something about mom and then Alistair!" Dean hissed the demon's name, the very thought made him want to go out and bring the son of a bitch back just to kill him again. Sam sighed significantly sitting on the edge of the bed knowing his brother was right. They wouldn't let him detox. Dean ran a hand through his hair walking over, "I'm sorry, alright? I'm just stressed out." He elbowed Sam's side smiling softly, "How's your leg doing?"

"Fine. It's healed up now. No more limping around." Sammy huffed slouching for a moment, "I'm gonna get some rest if you want to too." He moved back onto the bed and laid down. There were no blankets in this place, only your body heat. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Can you lay here with me?" Sam asked suddenly.

Dean blinked surprised his little brother would ask something like this. They were grown men for Petes sake. Wouldn't this count as cuddling? Hell he didn't care. He wanted Sam. Dean happily obliged thinking this was the only good thing that could come out of this trip. He climbed up beside Sam and laid down. The younger Winchester slid an arm around deans waist drawing him closer until their body's were pressed into one another. Dean almost had to hold back a groan feeling the heat radiate off his sibling.

"Night Dean." Sam said in a hushed whisper tightening an arm around his brother's waist.

"Night Sammy," He smiled in return resting his head against the bigger male's chest. His heart fluttered and face turned a shade of red.

Maybe just maybe we will make it out of this mess.

 _Maybe_.


End file.
